V6 Locations
)]] Intensive Treatment Rooms Located in the basement of the asylum to avoid causing disruptions, the intensive treatment rooms are a dark reminder of the old methods of dealing with psychological problems. The dark concrete corridors are lined with gurneys and branch off in different directions to lead to three main rooms that have been separated to prevent any disturbances. In the time since the asylum was abandoned, a powerful storm swept over the island that caused intense flooding. As a result of this, there is a constant layer of cold water across the floor. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Lobotomy Lab *Guns, Germs, and Rust (Amanda Tan) *You Could Have A Dream About Losing Your Friends (Emma Luz, Lucilly Peterson, Amanda Tan, Jaime Schanbacher) : Electroshock Therapy *State of Shock (Bridgette Sommerfeld, Joshua Bracewell, Keith Bauer) : Water Treatment *Something tells me this isn't Arizona anymore (Darius Van Dyke) *World's End Girlfriend (Raina Rose, Johnny McKay, Alice Baker) *The Cuckoo's Calling (Jasmine King, Toby Andreasson, Natalie Winters) Regular Treatment Rooms On the right-hand side of the first floor sit the therapy rooms. Unlike the more intensive treatment offered by the rooms on the opposite side of the hospital, these rooms were mainly used by the low-risk patients. Despite their heavy use and designation as a safe space, these rooms have still fallen into various states of disrepair following the closure and abandonment of the hospital. Weeds and vines can be seen scaling the windows, while much of the furniture and many of the wooden doors have slowly rotted away. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Group Therapy *Thirteen Steps (Tyler Yazzie, Harold Porter, Eliza Luz, Astrid Tate) : One-on-One Therapy *The Strange Case of Nadia (Nadia Riva, Maxim Kehlenbrink, Jasmine King) *Rückenfigur (Tina Luz, Isabel Ramirez, Lily Caldwell) : Art Therapy *Little Pig (Jennifer Wallace, Bart Cappotelli, Kiziah Saraki) The Wards Located on the second floor of the asylum, the wards once housed all of the patients under care. As appropriate for a facility meant to cater to those ranging from calm to highly unstable, there's a large variety of rooms contained within the building. Signs of its former use can readily be seen with gurneys littering the hallways and old metal gates at set intervals to prevent too much unsupervised mobility between areas by the patients. A few paintings also hang on the walls; these are mainly landscapes, although one of the frames contains a map that provides a layout of the wards and the names of the nurses assigned to them. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Regular Wards *One For Sorrow (Aiden Slattery) *This Isn't My Home, It's Where I'm Locked Away (Alvaro Vacanti, Min-jae Parker) *This is Not a War (Tessa Mabel Cole) *Needles and Pins (Aiden Slattery, Scarlett McAfee, Raina Rose, Johnny McKay, Alice Baker) *The Awakening (Mitch Settles) : Intensive Care Wards *Lone Wolfe (Rene Wolfe, Caleb Diamond, Samuel Howard) *これでいい。 (Nancy Kyle, Scarlett McAfee) : Solitary Confinement *Imprimatura (Tina Luz, Jonathan Gulley, Barry Banks, Aiden Slattery, Scarlett McAfee) *By the time you hear the next pop, the funk shall be within you (Clarice Halwood, Conrad Harrod) Social Areas On the left-hand side of the main floor of the asylum are the social areas. These include things like the cafeteria and library as well as access to the gardens. Only low-to-medium-risk patients were allowed free access to these rooms during the regular operation of the asylum—a security measure mostly successful in preventing any incidents. When compared to its opposite, the left wing of the asylum is remarkably intact. The only real indicator that any time has passed is the layer of dust that covers nearly every surface. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Cafeteria *Season Cut Short (Bart Cappotelli) *Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying (Fiyori Senay, Georgia Lee Day) : The Asylum Library *She Swallowed Burning Coals (Serena Waters, Alessio Rigano) *Amoung these 'hallowed' walls... (Maria Cucinotta, Sanford Bricks, Caleb Diamond) Peaceful Meadows Crematorium Whenever one of the residents of Willow Island Lunatic Asylum passed away, Peaceful Meadows was where the service was conducted. The small chapel is located a short walk away from the main grounds of the asylum and is surrounded by gardens that were clearly well maintained during the days when the asylum was in operation. Now, though, they have become overgrown and many different exotic species can be seen in between the various weeds that have built up in the years of abandonment. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Crematorium Chapel *Dirge for the Doomed (Alice Baker) *Dear God (Nate Turner, Matthew Moradi) *Two Mules for Sister Sara. (Scout Pfeiffer, Alice Baker) : Crematorium Gardens *God Help the Outcasts (Oskar Pearce, Caedyn Miller, Jane Madison) Staff Area Located on the second floor of the asylum, on the opposite side to the patients' rooms and behind another metal gate, the staff area is where the doctors and nurses socialized, relaxed, and composed their daily reports on patients' progress. Like the wing directly below it, the staff area is in fairly good condition, especially when compared to the rest of the asylum. The doctors’ offices are also located here, to ensure quick response times if necessary and to give them a quieter area to conduct important research. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Doctors' Offices *Waking up in a strange place isn't so unusual for some... (William McKinley, Rea Adams, Wade Cartwright) : Staff Lounge *デビュー (Nancy Kyle, Vanessa Stone, Min-jae Parker) *Go to a school trip they said, it will be fun they said (Alessio Rigano, Serena Waters, Mia Rose, Candice Banks) : Storage Closet *Hideaway (Sanford Bricks, Danny Brooks, Audrey Reyes, Alvaro Vacanti) *Forget About What I Said (Ben Fields, Nate Turner, Matthew Moradi) Asylum Exterior The exterior of Willow Island Lunatic Asylum shows the clash between its beginnings as a family manor house and its second life as an asylum. Bars can be seen roughly bolted to the outside of windows and the wall surrounding the building is topped with barbed wire to prevent escapes. Although this barbed wire doesn't appear to have been installed very well as some of it now hangs uselessly. The previously well-maintained lawn at the front of the asylum has grown up and filled with weeds, while a large tree has fallen into the asylum itself. In fact the build-up of nature is very prevalent. In high winds the waves can be heard crashing against the cliffs behind the asylum and a path is located behind the asylum that leads to the cove below. : Danger Zone Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Bell Tower *New Destiny (Astrid Tate, Lili Williams) *It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) (Asuka Takahara) *The Brave May Not Live Long, but the Cautious Dont Live at All (Jeremy Frasier) *人生の曲 (Nancy Kyle, Jeremy Frasier, Clarice Halwood, Conrad Harrod, Barry Banks, Jonathan Gulley) : The Rooftop *Five Finger Death Punch (Travis Lynch, Cass Prince, Min-jae Parker, Vanessa Stone) : The Cove *I Say You Kill Your Heroes and Fly, Fly, Baby Don't Cry (Jeremy Frasier, Irene Djezari, Danny Brooks) *Sæglópur (Olivia Fischer) *Until all our yesterdays are lighted fools... (Hannah Kendrickstone, Olivia Fischer, Irene Djezari, Alan Banks, Kaitlyn Greene) : Northwest Cliffs *Those Who Play The Most Dangerous Game (Eliza Luz, Tara Behzad, Alex Tarquin) *The Calm Before the Storm (Conrad Harrod, Clarice Halwood, Isabel Ramirez, Maria Cucinotta) *Time steals us all away one day, does it not? (Asha Sur, Wayne Cox, Dorothy Shelley) The Supply Depot Located at the bottom of the sloping cliffs leading to the asylum, the supply depot was where all the general supplies and provisions needed for the entire island complex were brought in, stored, and dispatched from. The main feature of the supply depot is the relatively large docks which were designed to handle monthly deliveries to the island. Boat deliveries were preferred, although the raised helipad on the roof of the storehouse shows that on occasion other methods of transport were utilized. : Danger Zone Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : Docks *Plutonian Wharf (Jasper Bustamante, Henry Spencer, Arthur Bernstein) *The Gadfly Cometh (Bradley Floyd, Steve Dobson, Alba Reyes, Bryony Adams) : The Storehouse *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH (Dorothy Shelley, Asha Sur, Alex Tarquin, Wayne Cox, Sabrina Luz) : The Helipad *96+ Quite Bitter Beings (Darius Van Dyke, Junko Kurosawa) *The High Window. (Scout Pfeiffer) : Shoreline *Morphogenetic Fear (Bryony Adams, Alba Reyes, Wayne Cox) *Self Doubts and Hurricanes (Coleen Reagan, Henry Spencer, Jasper Bustamante, Arthur Bernstein) The Staff Housing Block The housing block is the key part of the staff housing area, containing the three buildings that the staff lived in. One of the buildings is a hunting cabin that is clearly the oldest structure present in the whole area, a large wooden construction used during hunting trips by the owners of the main house. The other two buildings known as A block and B block are large, grey rectangles that were clearly cheaply constructed and are much more recent. In the middle of these three buildings is a stone path and small yard area for socializing, weather permitting that is. : Danger Zone Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Hunting Cabin *Nature's Predators (Cameron Herrig, Melanie Beckett) *Aaaaaand he's gone. (Jeremiah Fury, Nadia Riva, Brendan Harte) : The Staff Dormitories A Block *Rolodex of Hate (Noah Whitley, Maria Cucinotta, Blair Moore, Sandra Dyer) *Prince of Nothing (Maxim Kehlenbrink, Benjamin Lichter) : The Staff Dormitories B Block *They say the hangover after you get drugged and kidnapped by terrorists is the worst (Candice Banks, Mia Rose, Scout Pfeiffer) *凸( •̀_•́ )凸 (Darius Van Dyke) : The Connecting Bridge *Asymptote (Jennifer Su, Blair Moore) *Zum Glueck In Die Zukunft (Georgia Lee Day, Fiyori Senay) *Never Known Questions (Lili Williams, Kaitlyn Greene, Alan Banks, Scout Pfeiffer) *The Land Across (Maxim Kehlenbrink) *I'll Cross That Bridge When I Come To It (Mitch Settles, Lily Caldwell) *Wolfe Crossing (Rene Wolfe) Bodies: : Jennifer Su (In a watery grave under the bridge) Utilities Compound Comprising three buildings surrounded by a fence and located on the outskirts of the staff housing area, the utilities compound is where anything that was needed but wasn't located by the docks was stored. Staffed by general maintenance workers, the utilities compound was kept in good condition originally, but decades of neglect has left the fence rusted and bent. Plenty of weeds have sprung up in the area and overtaken the paths, making navigating the area difficult. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Warehouse *i can't wait to be sad and alone on the edge of the universe (Cristo Morales) *Prepare to Burn (Tara Behzad, Cristo Morales, Abigail Floyd, Kimiko Kao) *Consuelo's Departure (Lili Williams) : The Radio Tower *Rare Footage of Jerry Worried (Jeremiah Fury, Ben Fields) *No Way To Survive (Brendan Harte) *Heel-and-Toe (Lily Caldwell, Lili Williams) *Why Y'all Gagging? (Noah Whitley, Sandra Dyer, Blair Moore, Rene Wolfe) : Vehicle Depot *Exhausted (Sandra Dyer, Kimiko Kao, Benjamin Lichter) *Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight (Bernadette Thomas) *70's Horror Movies (Jeremiah Larkin, Michael Crowe) : The Slopes *Determination (Harold Porter) *The World Turned Upside Down (Jordan Green, Hazel Jung, Tara Behzad) Staff Social Areas As all the staff would have to remain on the island for extended periods of time it was decided it would be best if they had areas where they could relax when not on shift. The three buildings are all relatively close to each other but the gym is the most clearly recognizable building, being the largest and plainest while the library and bar both have homemade signs hanging up outside them. Although the bar sign appears to have been damaged at some point and the B stolen. : Danger Zone: Threads (in chronological order by sub-area) : The Library *Dramatica (Coleen Reagan, Lily Caldwell, Jasmine Reed) *Good Omens (Maxim Kehlenbrink, Ben Fields) : The Pub *We pissin' our pants yet? (Michael Crowe, Jeremiah Larkin) *Call Me Maybe (Tessa Mabel Cole, Vincenzo/a Gatti, Melanie Beckett, Cameron Herrig) : The Gym *Christmas Tree (Lily Caldwell) *A World Of Sadness (Brendan Harte, Penelope Fitzgerald, Asuka Takahara)